


You need a friendly hand, oh I need action

by Eturni



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Because apparently some people really care about that, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff right at the end there, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rocky Horror Picture Show References, Semi-Public Sex, Skirts and suspenders, Supernatural Strength, Teasing, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Wall Sex, squint for the praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eturni/pseuds/Eturni
Summary: Prompt for the husbands going to see the Rocky Horror Picture Show and ending up riled up from it as well as wall sex.In terms of summary that about covers it as well.Aziraphale was not aware of what to expect from a viewing of the Rocky Horror Picture Show and is extremely pleasantly surprised when Crowley turns up in full costume. While the show gives enough time for Aziraphale to start teasing his demon the true fun doesn't start until they're back at the bookshop.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63
Collections: O Lord Heal This Gift Exchange





	You need a friendly hand, oh I need action

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoseyxNeko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoseyxNeko/gifts).



> Written for the OLHTS holiday gift exchange  
> Thanks to OAbsalom for the beta after a very long night of writing.
> 
> The exchange is the first time I've written smut and this is only my second one. I'd ask for gentleness but honest feedback is more appreciated if I'm ever going to try this schtick again <3

Aziraphale had _thought_ that Crowley was being his usual, flamboyant, over-the-top self.

Aziraphale had _thought_ that he was attempting a temptation, or trying to get Aziraphale to back out of attending the show, or trying out something extremely risqué with his presentation again.

They were going to the _theatre_ for heaven’s sake. And, oh, if every moment of it wasn’t sweet torture of its own. The Sondheim was close enough to the bookshop that they could walk it despite Crowley’s precariously heeled boots that did all sorts of _things_ to the demon’s legs. Or maybe that was the fishnets, or the garters attached… that attached to a very short, noticeably tight leather skirt.

Every time Aziraphale fell a half-step behind Crowley’s confident stride he could see the way the skirt pulled across his backside, tight enough to accentuate a feature that was as flat-angled and hard-lined as the rest of the demon. It didn’t stop Aziraphale’s throat, and other things, tightening in response.

The top half didn’t help the angel much more given that Crowley could pull off a corset magnificently with or without a chest and the harshness of the make-up was so in keeping with everything that was the serpent of Eden. 

Aziraphale could feel eyes on them the entire walk to the theatre. Until he started to see others in similarly monochromatic and outlandish outfits. Until they got to the theatre itself and Aziraphale realised that he, in fact, was actually slightly _overdressed_ for whatever was going on.

Some viewers were in relatively normal street clothes but no one appeared to be dressed up for a _show_. Crowley had warned him to be casual but it had only resulted in him forgoing his usual coat and waistcoat for a comfortable cashmere argyle. There was a brief moment that Aziraphale thought that he wasn’t alone in his misunderstanding when he spotted a bow tie and blazer in the crowd. Unfortunately it was on an older gentleman in stockings and suspenders who had obviously known what to expect from _The Rocky Horror Picture Show._

The show itself was… enlightening. Terribly fun and evidently pointed, especially for its age given that Crowley explained it had been written in the 70s.

Of course Aziraphale could only keep half of his attention on the flamboyant energy and outfits on stage when his leg was pressed firm and warm to almost bare skin, covered only by a faint cross-hatch of threads.

By the time the audience was enthusiastically singing along to the _Time Warp_ Aziraphale’s hand had found Crowley’s thigh; fingertips dancing slow circles along the sensitive flesh on the inside. He couldn’t hear Crowley’s breath hitching but could see the stutter of the corset and the tightening of his grip on the arm rests.

He continued to let his fingers trail up higher, into the shadows between thighs and almost higher still as Dr. Frank-N-Furter took to the stage. There were words, certainly, but Crowley was attempting for quiet in the middle of the theatre and there was little audible but a few whimpers whenever the music lulled.

Crowley’s dick was being effectively trapped by the tight skirt and Aziraphale felt the hard _press_ of it as his palm brushed over top of the leather. Luckily the last notes of Sweet Transvestite played exactly as Aziraphale ground the heel of his hand down and Crowley let out a noise that would have been a wail if it was a note or two higher, head dropping back against his seat and eyes scrunched up in prayer or concentration.

By the time Janet was begging for touch, Crowley looked about ready to do the same; half undone in his seat, eyes glassy and determinedly fixed on the stage as his hands gripped hard enough for the seat’s arms to groan in protest.

“There we go, you’re doing terribly well Crowley.” He leaned in to whisper when the house lights came up for intermission. Aziraphale’s own hands were pointedly no longer in Crowley’s lap, though one of them played along the bones of the corset as his lips brushed the spot below his demon’s snake tattoo.

“I think you’ve done one too many temptations for me.” Crowley joked weakly, eyes still hazy with need as they met with Aziraphale’s.

The angel smiled conspiratorially. “You want me to stop?” He offered almost cordially, and Crowley cursed the fact that he could make himself look so unaffected after everything.

Still, the thought of it stopping and him having to sit through the rest of the show without a single other touch left Crowley aching in an entirely different, _worse_ way, and he shook his head. “No. Don’t stop-” he finally managed around a deep swallow.

The look the angel gave him was positively predatory, and any further sound caught itself in Crowley’s throat, rearranging itself into a confused mix of consonants.

The second half of the show was pure torture as Aziraphale’s hand dropped from Crowley’s chest and stomach into his lap once again. This time the touch was barely there but traced teasingly over the line of his protesting cock and hot strips of oversensitive skin.

He could barely wait to get them out of the theatre when the show ended. The moment the crowd around them had thinned Crowley was pushing Aziraphale into an alley, heedless of the whoops of the people still meandering nearby as the angel’s back hit the wall, pupils blown wide with clear desire.

Aziraphale didn’t miss a beat as Crowley trapped him against the wall; reaching around to the back of the demon’s neck and pulling him in for a wild kiss. Crowley’s mouth was open and desperate almost the moment they met, and he let out a low groan as Aziraphale’s tongue slipped inside, exploring with a ferocity that made Crowley’s heart stutter and his legs quake.

Despite the harsh grip on his hips Aziraphale slid a leg forward, pressing it unerringly between Crowley’s legs. He smiled in satisfaction when Crowley whimpered into his mouth, grip convulsing around his hips in a way that would leave delicious bruises in the morning.

He reached up to cup Crowley’s cheek, brushing a thumb over with a startling tenderness as he pulled out of the kiss just enough to draw the other’s lower lip between his teeth. Aziraphale let his teeth catch and pull the swollen flesh in a way that had the demon grinding himself into Aziraphale’s steady, thick thigh.

The pressure against his aching cock was relief enough that Crowley could have sobbed but even better was feeling the evidence of Aziraphale’s answering erection pushing back at him.

“Are you going to get yourself off on me like that, my dear?” Aziraphale asked, voice a soft rumble so close to his ear even though the demon had no clue when his lips had moved on again.

Crowley’s eyes fluttered shut, breath catching in his chest at the mere suggestion as Aziraphale’s impossibly hot lips worked their way down his throat and across his exposed chest, lighting him up like hellfire.

He could feel the warmth pooling low in his body at the thought of it. Getting off down a back alley rubbing himself up against his angel like a fucking tomcat while the other kept hold of him, far too composed, and just _let him_ come undone.

“Fuck...”

“Mmm, yes, I think so. Perhaps we’ll save it for later though.” Aziraphale’s bastard grin was clear against Crowley’s throat where it bobbed helplessly at the feel of teeth among lips. “For now I think I’m going to watch you come undone for me.” Aziraphale declared, as if it were nothing, as though he were talking about the weather, as though his own prick wasn’t a hard rod against Crowley’s leg while the demon rocked into every bit of pressure he could find.

The hand at the back of Crowley’s neck moved upwards and there was almost no time to recognise what was happening before Aziraphale’s fingers tightened in his hair and pulled him back. His hips ground down further in response, in protest and _fuck_ but it was good.

“Oh, look at _you_.” Aziraphale breathed almost reverently.

Crowley looked down at his angel just as his leg shifted at just the right angle to press with the slightest edge of pain. Blue eyes were clouded with want and his lips were slack and the heat that had been building roared in response as he keened, breathlessly coming there in the street for his angel against the inside of what was a fairly expensive skirt.

He whined as his breath heaved, cock twitching with the last of his spend and Aziraphale only gently pushed him away. The angel had his hand and was guiding him down the street and they were halfway back to the bookshop by the time he gathered back enough of his wits to feel the discomfort of the cold night on his skin and the liquid cooling and slowly dripping down his legs.

Crowley was certain he’d feel embarrassed if Aziraphale’s vice grip on his wrist wasn’t whispering insistently to him about what was potentially still to come.

The door was barely closed behind them before Aziraphale was on him, all burning lips and searching hands. This time Crowley didn’t need time to respond, his own clever fingers working their way under Aziraphale’s jumper as he kissed back with as much ferocity as he received.

“Angel. Fuck, what was that about?” Crowley asked between kisses, breaths barely getting past as the other’s lips impatiently explored his.

It always sent a hot thrill through his body to know that Aziraphale was finally his. To have the evidence of his want laid bare before him and pressed against him.

“You are a walking temptation, my dear.” Aziraphale declared, shivering as Crowley’s lips found his neck. “The only way to save those poor humans is to, ah… mnn yes right there… is to thwart you as many times as needed to keep those wiles away from them.”

“Are you sure, angel?” He asked, all hot breath and grazing teeth as Aziraphale groaned and tilted his head, allowing access.

“Have you seen yourself my dear? We’re doing this. Now, arms on my shoulders.” 

Crowley felt his dick surge to attention at the faintly commanding tone of Aziraphale’s voice, doing as he was bid with the faintest of strangled sounds at the back of his throat.

“Good.” Aziraphale smiled before proceeding to take hold of Crowley’s hips and force him bodily around until his back hit a bookshelf with a thud that he felt through his whole body and sent pulses of hot need straight to his cock.

Then Aziraphale’s mouth was on him again, and he forgot all about anything but hands and lips and the trail of heat over his skin. At some point he managed to pull away for just long enough to insistently pull up Aziraphale’s jumper until the other chuckled and acquiesced to having it pulled away from him. “Too many fucking layers, angel,-” he complained as his fingers continued to skim along the buttons of Aziraphale’s shirt.

“I suppose that’s entirely too bad, my dear. You appear to be wearing exactly the _right_ amount.” The angel grinned, hand dipping between them and taking the edge of his skirt and rucking it up with an impatience that flushed hot through the demon.

“Now do hold on dear.” Aziraphale smiled. It was the only warning he got before there were hands firm on the backs of his thighs, lifting him bodily from the floor.

Crowley’s head lolled back with a low groan as Aziraphale pulled and moved and manipulated him until his legs were wrapped around the angel’s waist and he could feel his prick warm and insistent beneath his backside. “Fuck, angel.” He panted even as the other pressed him back further against the bookshelf, hard enough that it rocked backwards a little before righting itself.

“Yes… Just how I’ve been imagining you all night. So lovely.” Aziraphale’s voice was tight with desire as one hand slipped up from his thigh and between his legs to where his cock was straining even more insistently without the skirt in the way.

Crowley all but whimpered as Aziraphale’s hand closed around his cock, the other still almost effortlessly gripping his arse and keeping him held around his waist. He whimpered at the contact, knowing Aziraphale would be able to feel the hot pulse-twitch of him too eager for anything he was given.

The demon brushed his fingers into the hair at the nape of Aziraphale’s neck, the other coming around to tease slowly over the shirt, to where he found a nipple eagerly peaking to attention almost the second his fingers brushed over it. He took in the breathy moan it pulled from Aziraphale; an answering shiver down his own spine before his wrist was captured yet again, cock left bereft and straining.

The grip was just shy of painful as Aziraphale squeezed until Crowley looked at him worriedly. There was still lust clouding his eyes and a playful, bastard smirk. “Oh no my dear, I don’t think so.” His voice was gravel that rubbed itself raw over Crowley’s skin and made him want to rub himself closer, take himself in hand, anything for _more._

The hand moved until their fingers were laced but the grasp remained controlling, demanding. He led Crowley’s hand above his body and twisted it. “I-”

“Hush. You focus on holding on, my dear. Let me take care of the rest.”

It was then that Crowley realised how he had been left, stretched long and half-gripping the shelf above him. Perfectly exposed to his angel. He wanted to protest. Wanted to insist-

“Other hand up too.” Aziraphale ordered and despite everything else his brain was clamouring for he scrambled to respond, second hand joining the first until he was a tight bowstring between his angel’s waist and the shelf.

“Much better.” Aziraphale nodded in satisfaction, eyes tracing patterns in Crowley’s exposed skin that he ached for fingers or lips to follow.

He felt wrecked, half undone, and when Aziraphale took him in hand again Crowley keened a high, needy whine and fucked himself up into the hand as his hands gripped the shelf hard enough to make the wood groan in protest.

“Please, fuck, yeah. More of that.” He groaned as Aziraphale did just that, grip a steady pressure against the pulsing heat of his dick as the angel started to work him towards orgasm.

His cock was already spilling droplets of precum onto the fist, slicking himself up as the angel’s lips found throat, chest, and at one point sternum when Crowley almost bent himself backwards at the flick of Aziraphale’s thumb over his sensitive head.

“Yes, just like that. Let yourself go for me.”

Crowley was panting and hot all over and absolutely aching to hide his face in his hands. Hide how much he needed this. There was no reprieve and no stepping back from how much his angel saw everything he was never supposed to.

And loved him through it all.

He was twitching helplessly, exposed and manhandled and all too aware of the insistent press of an achingly hard cock underneath him. He could feel it all too much at once.

Heat across his skin, heat in his belly, heat building at the base of him and rising through his trapped, teased cock until he was coming apart helplessly at the seams.

“Please angel, please.”

“That’s it, just for me.” Aziraphale’s voice was tender. His hand was rough, squeezing at the base of him and the suddenly slow drag of his hand brought his orgasm with it, ripping through his corporation and painting thick stripes across Aziraphale’s shirt.

It left Crowley barely able to breathe and whimpering around kisses to his neck. The hand didn’t stop as it worked to wring every drop of the demon’s seed from him. It didn’t stop as it became painful, as Crowley grasped and whimpered and finally released his grip on the shelf with one hand and _whined_ as he pushed the hand away.

“Aziraphale _please,_ too much.” He all but begged.

He would have been mortified, a demon begging an angel, but the hand finally came away, and he was too busy panting and whimpering his relief to care much what it sounded like.

“Are you ready for more, my dear?” Aziraphale asked, hips rolling up and pressing his insistent erection against his exposed backside.

“Shit… Gimme, just gimme a minute angel. A second, please.” he begged off, though the ache was back between his legs, and it seemed that his body was not all that interested in considering a refractory period.

“Of course.” Aziraphale agreed mildly, noting the tremble of Crowley’s legs around him and moving the other slightly further up, enough that when Aziraphale’s own clothes found them miraculously folded over the couch in the back of the shop Crowley could only barely feel the heat of it somewhere underneath him. Teasing but not touching. It was almost overshadowed by the sudden warmth and softness of skin to skin contact that pressed against his legs.

Not to mention that Aziraphale’s hands on his backside suddenly felt as though they were spreading him just as much as they were supporting him. He twitched, the muscles of his hole flexing in interest as he felt himself ever so slightly pulled apart.

Aziraphale heard the low groan of need the demon made and chuckled. “Ready for more, my dear love?”

“Yeah. Fuck, yeah.” Crowley nodded. It was still too much, skin too hot and too tight but he couldn’t wait for more.

Crowley groaned as a finger slid inside of him, insistent past the first resistance and he didn’t even stop to wonder where the lubrication had come from, too mindless with the feel of being breeched.

Aziraphale moved slowly in him, almost too slowly as the sweet drag and press of a finger, then two, stretched him out, the pressure of it swelling his cock in response.

“You look so good my dear.” Aziraphale murmured, eyes once again roaming the tight planes of the demon’s body.

“You _feel_ so good.” Crowley shot back through gritted teeth. “But please just fuck me already.” 

Finally, finally, there’s a true hitch of Aziraphale’s breathing despite how tightly he’d held himself “Of course, love.” There was the breath of a sigh and then Aziraphale was pressed against him and in him and was surrounding him and Crowley groaned low and long with the feel of it, mouth falling slack.

Pupils blown, Crowley let himself fall forward and wrapped his arms around Aziraphale’s shoulders, kissing him mindlessly to hide the groans and cries that were bubbling up in his traitorous throat. He pushed against the grip Aziraphale had on his legs, wanting a little more control, and yet finding that a spark of need fired down his spine and straight into his dick when the angel’s arms never moved from their supporting position.

“Fuuuck,-” he breathed, given just enough room to effectively set his own pace and fuck himself on Aziraphale’s dick.

“Oh, yes. Show me exactly what you want. You’re doing so well.” Aziraphale mouthed distracted kisses against shoulder, throat, and cheek as Crowley worked himself on his cock.

His own eyes finally slid shut as the demon took exactly what he wanted from him, and the pleasure he’d been distracting himself from with Crowley’s needs rushed to the fore, building hot and heavy through him.

“Fuck, ‘ziraphale, please, just-” Crowley devolved into soft pleading words and cries of his name, and Aziraphale tightened his grip around his legs in desperation. Tight enough to bruise, enough to mark, enough to break a lesser creature as Crowley’s tight heat and pleading encouragement brought him to orgasm.

Crowley wasn’t far behind. The sudden heat and fullness of Aziraphale’s spend inside of him, claiming him, enough to have him coming between them with only a few more thrusts.

The demon almost laughed when the angel’s legs finally, _finally_ gave out and they sunk to the floor, boneless and all but glowing.

Aziraphale’s hand found its way into Crowley’s hair, brushing it with a tenderness that belied the power of moments ago. “You were amazing, darling.” He smiled softly.

“Me?” Crowley chuckled, mind still a haze of endorphins. “Y’were ‘mazing. Need t’ take you theatre m’re often.” He grinned back, glasses halfway down his face and eyes alight with love.

Aziraphale couldn’t hold back the small chuckle at that. “It wasn’t exactly the _theatre_ as such that caught my attention. Not that I’d protest. But for now how about we get clean and get to bed. I think I could do with at least a short rest.” he suggested.

Crowley nodded slowly, head resting on Aziraphale’s chest and trusting his angel to get them to where they needed to be. He was only faintly aware of the snap and press of power as they were cleaned and again as warm covers pressed over his body.

What he was very aware of was the warmth of a kiss pressed to his temple as he drifted into pleasant dreams.


End file.
